A fever you can't sweat out
by Oh-darling-if-only-you-knew
Summary: Or A Series of Destiel Events. Few fluffy one-shots with a little bit of humour too (hopefully, if my writing won't fail me), and some smut :) Set in season 9 - Cas is human and living in the bunker with the Winchesters. When he falls ill, Dean takes care of him and has a tiny epiphany about his feelings. Doesn't really follow the canon storyline. (Chp.4 is Christmas :D)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: EPISODE 200! Sorry, I had to. Anyway, quick series of one-shots for the hell of it and because even I with my dark mind need some fluffiness every now and then. Enjoy :)

Side-note: because this isn't a proper fic with storyline I will not update this as regularly as my other stuff. Just expect chapters to show up at random moments.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

~666~

Dean looked at the clock. Nearly half past nine.

As soon as they had arrived back at the bunker, Cas had headed for his room, saying he just needed a little rest and he would come out again for dinner.

But he hadn't. And it worried Dean.

"Sam, I don't like this. I'm gonna check on Cas."

"Dean, calm down, the guy's probably just fallen asleep."

The older Winchester shook his head. "He looked ill today. What if he is, and he doesn't realise it?"

Sam sighed and put down his book to look at his brother. "Dean, relax. He knows what illness is, okay? I doubt that would be the case. He needs his rest, that's all. Do you really want to wake him up right now?"

After a moment of thought Dean gave a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "I just can't shake this feeling, Sammy." He turned around resolutely. "I'm going to check on him."

Sam shook his head. "Okay, Dean, follow your Spidey senses!" he laughed.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

When Dean arrived at Cas' bedroom, he felt a slight moment of hesitance. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe he shouldn't go in.

The door was slightly ajar.

_A peek couldn't hurt…_

Dean couldn't even _see_ Cas. There was just a huge pile of blankets. He rushed in and closed the door behind him to then quickly run over to his best friend's side.

"Cas. Cas!"

He pulled some blankets away to uncover Cas' face, which was flushed, his hair worse than when they first met, his eyes glassy. Cas shivered and tried to pull the blankets back over his head with a soft moan. "Dean, no…"

Dean cursed inwardly. This was not good, this was definitely not good. He stuck his head between the blankets to feel his friend's forehead, which turned out to be burning.

"Okay, okay…" He rummaged in the drawers until he found what he was looking for – a thermometer. "Come on, Cas, I need you to stick this under your armpit."

"Why?"

"Because that's where the temperature is close to your core temperature. 'Cause I'm not sticking this thing in any orifices. And this is the way my mom used to do it."

A shaky hand came out from the pile of blankets and took the small item. After a minute or so a soft beeping sounded, and Dean received the thermometer back again. He checked it. 105.4 °F, 40.8 °C. He swore.

"Okay, Cas, that's really not good, we need to cool you down right now before that hits 108." Another soft groan sounded, but Dean started to pull away blankets mercilessly.

"No, Dean, stop…" Cas sounded heart-breakingly weak. All the more reason for Dean to get a move on.

The Graceless angel was wearing thick pyjama bottoms and a sweater, topped off with woollen socks.

"Damn it, Cas…" Dean picked up his friend and carried him to the bathroom. Cas wasn't the lightest, but it was doable for this distance. The dark-haired man let out another pained moan as he pressed himself against Dean's body to regain the warmth he had lost. It caused a shiver to run down his spine; Cas was like a furnace. It scared him.

He quickly put the guy down on the tiled floor and turned on the shower on a tepid temperature, to then proceed in helping his friend out of his clothes. This made Cas a little more responsive, but only to struggle against Dean. "No, Dean, it's cold, please don't…"

But Dean was relentless. He knew what he had to do, and he knew the situation was serious enough that this could very easily be a matter of life or death. Layer after layer of clothing was stripped, until Cas was only wearing his boxer briefs. He took most of his own clothes off himself as well. When he was done he picked Cas up again and placed him under the showerhead, where he sank down next to the man.

Cas gasped. "Dean! Please, no, please!" Dean ignored him. Instead he took a piece of cloth and ran it over his friend's skin, his forehead, his cheeks, his neck, his chest, over and over again, making sure the water got everywhere in a steady pour, running over the skin, cooling him down.

They stayed there for about fifteen minutes, Cas shaking from the cold, Dean covered in goosebumps as well from the chilly spray that had over time managed to soak him.

Finally Dean turned off the shower. He went into the bedroom for a moment and came back with a grey pair of boxer briefs and a faded blue T-shirt. He picked up a towel and started rubbing the other man's back and hair.

"Come on, Cas, I know you're feeling horrible, but you can still do this yourself."

Cas gave him a glare that would've been able to stop a planet in its tracks, but clearly didn't have the energy to keep it up. He took the towel and the clothes, and Dean let out a small sigh of relief. He picked up a towel for himself as well, and went into the bedroom to change out of his wet clothes.

A minute later Cas came walking back into the room, hunched over to preserve as much warmth as possible. Dean quickly sped over to him to help him to the bed. He tucked him in, but when he was about to get up and leave, Cas' hand shot out and grabbed Dean's wrist with a surprising strength.

"Dean, please. Don't go."

Dean stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. "What do you want, Cas?"

His friend lifted up a piece of the blanket and shifted to make space, visibly shivering from the breeze he exposed himself to.

"Please, Dean. It's cold."

The hunter stared for a moment before finally thinking _fuck it_. He crawled under the covers with Cas, who immediately snuggled up to him, desperate for his warmth. Dean sighed, letting his fingers slide through the other's still moist but soft hair, smelling the fresh shower scent on his skin. That was how they fell asleep.

~666~

Cas woke up once in the middle of the night, sweat pouring off him and soaking his clothes and the sheets around him. Dean woke up almost immediately after him and swiftly helped him into another shower while quickly changing the sheets. He knew things were going to be okay now; Cas was sweating it out. It was one of the biggest reliefs he had ever felt. Cas was going to be okay.

And despite needing to cool off, Cas asked again that Dean would stay. As soon as they were both back in bed, the angel wrapped his limbs around the hunter. Dean just sighed and let it happen, drifting back to sleep soon enough.

~666~

When Dean opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Cas' face, only inches from him.

He felt like he should've recoiled or something, but instead he was frozen in place, mesmerised by the serene expression on his friend's face. The softness of it, the length of his dark lashes, his calm and deep breath. So human, but so… endearing, and… beautiful.

Cas' eyelids fluttered for a moment before he opened them, meeting Dean's gaze. He smiled, but didn't say anything. He preferred silence in the morning, getting some time in that groggy but peaceful state before having to fully wake up. And after a moment of smiling at his friend, he closed his eyes again with a sigh.

It suddenly struck Dean. He was calm. He was happy. He was lying in Cas' arms, and it wasn't weird or uncomfortable.

Yeah, Dean had realised far earlier in life that men could sometimes have a similar effect on him as women, though he usually didn't quite know what to do with himself when men were involved. It wasn't that Cas was technically a dude what had worried him. It was the friendship.

But most of all he had just been blind.

Blind for the want, the _need_, to be here, with Cas, in the guy's arms, no matter how cheesy that sounded – it was this intimacy that he had been craving. He only realised it now.

That wasn't a problem though. After all, he had that now. And he felt happy.

So why was there a part of him that was nervous?

Maybe there was something else he wanted.

A different intimacy. One that scared him, one that he wasn't sure if he truly wanted, or could even have – could just take.

His gaze lingered on his best friend's lips. It scared him. _They_ scared him. His want scared him. He didn't know what he wanted, what he could do.

But his sleep-deprived brain wasn't in the mood for all these thoughts, so it quickly ended them all with another simple _fuck it_.

When Cas felt lips pressing against his own, he just let it happen for a short moment, his own lips only half joining in – though that was mostly out of surprise and sleepiness.

He opened his eyes to a very shifty Dean, who was clearly not quite certain of what he had just done. Cas made sure his face was as accepting as possible, to make Dean know it was okay, that he could do it again if he wanted.

Dean licked his lips, his gaze jumping between Cas' lips and his eyes, uncertain, calculating on what to do.

After a moment of this he leaned in again, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against the angel's again, this time a little more certain.

Cas kept his eyes open for a few seconds to take in his friend's expression before closing his own eyes too and reciprocating.

The kiss stayed chaste, closed lips softly pressing against each other, still unsure about this newness and testing the boundaries of their courage and want a little.

Finally Cas pulled back and watched Dean lean in a little after him before opening his eyes, his expression becoming slightly confused as to why the angel had pulled back. A smile spread on Cas' face.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

Cas' smile broadened.

"Damn it, Cas, don't you dare laugh at me, I can't -"

"I'm not laughing at you, Dean," Cas cut the hunter off. "It's just… endearing. I feel the most appropriate word here would be 'adorable'."

"Damn it Cas, I'm not adorable, I'm manly as hell -"

Cas chuckled and cut off the hunter's defensiveness with a kiss.

The previous chasteness lasted an exact two seconds before Dean's hand came up to grab the angel's unruly sex hair and pull him closer. Cas groaned softly, and Dean chuckled.

"Someone's feeling better today," he muttered against the angel's lips.

"And someone is getting feverish," Cas returned.

"Mm, damn right I am," Dean spoke roughly as he threw one leg over the other man's hips and straddled him. His tongue ran along the seam of the angel's lips, and Cas was quick to open his mouth and let the tongue slide in.

He let out another soft groan as he arched upwards a little, tongues intertwining and tasting each other, feeling the soft silky flesh working around in each other's mouths. Their breathing quickly became more laboured as both of them started throwing more groans into the kiss, deepening it even more.

Dean ran his hands down Cas' chest. He could feel it rise and fall and slightly recoil as he accidentally and ever so lightly brushed the angel's nipples, causing him to gasp. He shifted his hips to sit a little more comfortably, drawing a groan from Cas.

Oh yeah. Sensitive bits down there.

Dean wasn't used to being with a guy; this was his first time. But he considered himself a quick learner, and Cas seemed more than eager to help him work things out, judging by the quickly growing erection pinned between them.

Dean had to bite his lip to hold back a moan of his own. Damn, that felt good, that friction against his own cock. He was growing hard fast now, and circled his hips again to get some more of that friction of boner against boner.

"We should probably get rid of our pants," Cas managed to bring out hoarsely, his pupils blown with lust.

A cough sounded, and both men's heads snapped up to the doorway, where Sam was standing with a fierce blush on his face.

"You know, I'm really happy to see the two of you have finally pulled your heads out of your asses, but maybe you could wait with sticking your dicks _into_ each other's asses until after we killed this wendigo. I mean, we don't really have the luxury to wait around, and I think I've found its exact location…"

The guilt was practically pouring off his face. Cas gave a small nod. "Of course. You're right. Dean?"

Dean wasn't nearly as accepting. With some dark mutterings he shimmied himself off Cas, his own cheeks flushed even more than Sam's. He did his best to hide his hard-on, but that meant a lot of awkward positioning and some more soft swearing.

"I swear Sammy, I'm not gonna let you get away with this lightly," he muttered before turning back and pointing to Cas. "And you owe me a, a… I don't know, a getting-off something."

He threw his hands into the air with a frustrated groan, and as he passed Sam in the doorway, the younger Winchester could've sworn he heard his brother mutter "Hell of a way to kill a boner… Fucking _timing_, _honestly_…"

~666~

A/N: So, what other situations would you like to see the boys in? You're more than welcome to tell me ;) Review, request, and have a nice day! (And check out my profile if you're curious - I have some Avengers stuff as well and some dark Spn stuff too)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: IMPORTANT: This chapter is quite dark. As in some horrible things said to Dean and Sam, some pretty cruel mind games. If you came to this fic for fun and can't deal with the dark stuff, then skip this chapter (once I've uploaded the next chapter that is, of course). Credit goes to Alittlebitofmewilldo, who requested a chapter where Cas got hurt and Dean would tear the suckers apart for it. My horrible mind took over and made it darker than I thought it would be. Apologies. Don't you dare to say I didn't warn you.

~666~

"They took Cas!"

"Dean, chill, I told you it wasn't my fault."

"They took Cas, Sam! If it's not your fault, then who _are_ you blaming exactly?"

"Okay, Dean," Sam said furiously, "you need to stop PMS'ing about your boyfriend! The guy used to be a soldier of God, remember? I know he's human now, but he's not made of glass. So if you really want to rescue him like he's some kind of damsel in distress, then get your ass moving instead of standing there shouting at me for something that _wasn't my fault_!"

"And that tells _me_ to stop shouting…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

They went to the Impala and checked the trunk. "Machetes still sharp?"

"About as sharp as they can get, Sammy. If Cas ends up hurt, it won't be down to that."

"Dude, seriously, knock it off!"

"Bite me, bitch."

"Shut up jerk. Let's go."

~666~

"Dude, you need to stop fidgeting. I'm sure Cas is fine."

"Yeah, remember the last time you said that?"

"_Please_ don't remind me of it."

They approached the barn. There was a horrible smell in the air. "God, I hate ghouls," Dean muttered.

"They're probably using this place more often, judging by the smell," Sam whispered. "And with the graveyard nearby, it's ideal."

"So why would they take a live prey this time?" Dean frowned.

"No clue, but I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this," Sam replied.

They fell silent as they came closer. Voices could be heard from inside the barn now, and the brothers stopped for a moment to listen.

"…tastes so good, so warm, so juicy!"

"I can taste the memories, thousands of years of memories – oh… But such juicy ones too, and so fresh…"

A hoarse shout sounded, followed by "Please, Dean…"

"Yes, Dean, that's the memory, the guy from your mind. I can almost taste him through your memories. Isn't it fascinating? Such a smoky taste, too. Whiskey and seduction and sex… They say that when you kiss someone, traces of your saliva and perhaps even slight traces of their DNA can stay behind in your mouth for quite a while. I wonder…"

"Son of a bitch," Dean growled.

"Dean, no," Sam tried, but it was no use; his older brother had already gotten up and walked to the front door with big strides. He kicked the door open, Sam, who was rolling his eyes at the dramatic entrance, trailing behind him.

"What the -"

Cas was fine, apart from a bleeding bite mark on his shoulder. He was standing panting over one of the ghouls, who was lying on the ground, her head bashed to an unrecognisable pulp.

"Dean!"

"Cas?"

The angel was at Dean's side in two big strides and pulled him in for a hug. "You came quick," he spoke, his voice muffled in Dean's shoulder. The hunter returned the hug, burying his own face in Cas' neck. "Of course I did," he replied.

He took the angel's face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

"Dean," Sam spoke softly, and the older brother immediately understood why. Something was horribly wrong, something he only realised with the kiss, though Sam had figured it out quicker.

Cas' mouth tasted like blood.

Dean hurriedly took a step back, and the creature pretending to be Cas grinned, his teeth stained red. "Let's play a game," he said sweetly. And with a blur of colour he was gone.

"Fuck," Sam muttered under his breath. "It was a trap."

"Well of course it was a trap, it always is in our case."

"I did warn you."

"_'__Stop PMS'ing, Dean, Cas can take care of himself.'_"

"Oh, fuck you, Dean."

"Got Cas for that already. Or I would have already were it not for you."

"Oh my God, Dean, seriously! Is _that_ what you're still mad about? Can you just get over it already!"

"Okay, okay, fine, attack the problem, not the causer."

"I am going to strangle you."

"Bite me."

Bickering all the while they searched the building. When they arrived, the ghouls had clearly been aware of when they would come in, so stealth was kind of out of the question anyway.

For some reason though the place seemed abandoned. As they continued searching the brothers quieted down and fell into their professional mode. These ghouls clearly seemed to know what they were doing, and it wasn't good. After all, they couldn't be gone – their 'game' hadn't been played yet.

When the hunters returned to the main area downstairs though, they saw what the creatures had meant.

Waiting for them were three Castiels and three Deans. This was definitely not good.

"Eh, Dean?"

"Just remember what clothes I'm wearing," Dean answered as the Dean-ghouls all tilted their heads in unison and smiled. Then, with a flash, they were gone again. "Crap," he cursed.

"Yeah, the whole not recognising you is actually not what I'm worried about most," Sam said as he and Dean repositioned themselves so that they were facing all around them as best as they could.

"Then what are you worried about, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"You being able to decapitate something that looks and speaks like Cas. Or me being able to decapitate something that looks and speaks like you."

Dean barked a humourless laugh. "Trust me, Sammy, you don't have to worry. Those sons of bitches had a taste of Cas. They hurt him. They might have even…" He fell silent. A muscle in his jaw twitched. "Well, in any way, they're going to pay."

He spotted movement at the top right corner of his peripheral vision. "I'm gonna tear those bastards apart."

There was a blur of colour and suddenly Cas was standing next to him.

"Hello Dean," he said softly. "Do you think you can do it? Can you kill me? Can you kill all of us? You'll never know where we hid him, where we hid his body."

Dean's arm flew up and with a swoosh and a sickening wet sound he cut the creature's head clean off. "Too easy," he said coldly, but his hands were trembling. He was staring at Castiel's severed head, after all. And he had been the one to cut it off.

This might not be that easy after all.

Suddenly a Dean-ghoul came running in at human speed, his face set with fury. "You monster! Cas! _CAS!_"

The ghoul fell to his knees next to the severed head, shouting incoherently. "Cas! Come on, Cas! Please no!" He looked up at Dean. "You killed him," he spat as he stood up and pulled a knife. "You killed him! _You killed him!_"

Dean was too stunned to do anything. Right before he got skewered however, Sam's machete came swinging and the Dean-ghoul's body slumped to the floor, his head rolling a few feet along.

Both brothers stared at each other, panting harshly.

"This is not gonna go down like this," Sam spoke. Dean gave a harsh nod, then turned his back to his brother again. They just had to keep an eye on their surroundings and wait; the ghouls would come to them.

Another Cas-ghoul came walking in, a Dean-ghoul by his side. They both smiled, and then came up right in front of Dean, but just out of reach. Both brothers were hesitant to act, a part of them too curious to see what was going to happen next, even though they knew they needed to end this before they would get emotionally manipulated.

Fake Dean went to stand behind fake Cas. He placed his lips on the other's neck, his hands roaming to the lower part of fake Cas' abdomen. The Castiel-ghoul threw his head back a little as he gasped, and fake Dean grinned.

"You'll never see him again, Dean," he said. "You'll never have this. Never get to explore his body. Never get to see his face again, his smile. You'll never learn the expression on his face as he comes. Do you hate me, Dean? For having this Cas at my fingertips, for having what you'll never have, never see again? Do you hate me? Hate me, Dean. Remember my face and hate it. Hate yourself."

With a hoarse shout Dean leapt forward and cut off both their heads in one blow.

"Dean…"

"Let's just get this job done."

"They're not even trying to kill us."

"That was never our intention," a new Cas-ghoul spoke as he came walking in. "You killed our friends. My wife. My brother. I'm sure you don't remember them, but it doesn't matter anymore. We have learned about you, Winchesters. You are good hunters, and we didn't really stand a chance anyway. So we decided to join our loved ones in the realm of the dead."

"That would be Purgatory for monsters like you," Dean spat at him. "And I can tell you from first-hand experience, it's not a pleasant place. You probably won't even be able to find your family there."

Suddenly, Cas' face was right there in front of him. "Even so, we're going to leave both of you a little present before you slaughter us."

"How nice," Sam spoke through gritted teeth. "You were clearly brought up with manners."

Fake Cas laughed darkly. "A little bit of extra PTSD on top of that shitty life of yours, that's all," he said. "A few extra nightmares plaguing you. Did you ever realise how much Castiel valued you as a friend, Samuel? He cared about you. Can you imagine the puppy eyes he gave me right before I ripped out his spleen? So filled with disappointment… I can still feel it, you know, how much you've let him down -"

And with that, his head went flying too.

Sam punched the wall. "_Fuck!_" he shouted.

"How many left?" he asked as he flexed his hand a few times. "Just a copy of me," Dean answered.

And right on cue, the guy came walking in.

"So," he spoke, but he didn't get any further before Dean cut his head clean off. He didn't stop there though; he continued hacking and slashing until the body was unrecognisable.

"That was disturbingly satisfying," he finally muttered. He then looked up at Sam, who was staring dazed at the remains.

"Sammy, I need you to snap out of it, okay? Alive or not, I want to find Cas. And I know it sucks, but could you burn the bodies? We'd have a bit of a problem if anyone found this."

Sam's eyes focused on Dean, and he gave a short nod. "You go search, I'll make sure the entire barn will light up like a Christmas tree when you're done," he replied. Dean clapped him on the shoulder and went his own way.

It was about ten minutes later when he found Cas in a little shed further out back.

The angel was tied to a workbench, stripped of his clothes apart from his underwear. There were chunks of flesh missing from his shoulder and torso, and he was soaked in blood, but his chest was still rising and falling, if barely.

Dean cursed and grabbed his cell-phone to dial 911. "Damn it, Cas. Am I ever gonna get to see you naked without you being close to death?"

~666~

A/N: Please, continue to tell me what situations you'd like me to put the boys in! Review, request, and have a nice day :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Such smut, very fluff. Especially later in the chapter. Hey, that's what you're here for, right? And because it's Christmas, there'll be a Christmass chapter coming right up! Also, little warning: this chapter contains smut, guy-on guy and girl-on-girl.. Yep. That was a new writing experience for me. I also didn't check it over after writing it. So any opinions, reviews, little comments, are all welcome! Now, enjoy :)

~666~

"Turns out you actually _were_ PMS'ing over Cas."

"Dude, _way_ beyond inappropriate!"

"If it consoles you, Dean, I think long hair does suit your features."

"_Not helping, Cas!_"

~_The day before_~

"I hate witches."

"I am very aware of that, Dean. You have said it several times since we returned."

"Yeah, well, that's because I hate them. They're just a serious pain in the ass, you know?"

"You are sulking," Castiel said lovingly as he brushed the hair from Dean's eyes. The hunter was kind of overdue for a haircut, but Cas had told him he liked Dean with longer hair, so it hadn't been touched.

Dean had once picked up some scissors though, looking slightly lost in thought, but Cas had quickly put him straight again by giving some low whispers in his ear about what excellent grip the long hair could provide in… certain situations. The taller man had immediately put down the scissors after that as if they were burning him. Cas had grinned.

But right now the two men were lying on the couch, Dean with his head in Cas' lap. When the angel had carefully pulled Dean to that position, the hunter hadn't even protested. Who cared about manliness – this was way too comfortable. And there was something incredibly therapeutic about Cas' fingers gliding through his hair and softly brushing his scalp.

He sighed. This was what he needed right now, especially after today. They sat like this in comfortable silence for a while, Dean just enjoying the sensation of Cas' hand in his hair while the angel was using his other hand to hold up a book he was reading.

"But seriously, what was up with that spell?"

Cas gave a little sigh as well at that, and put down his book. "I don't know what was 'up' with that spell, Dean," he replied. "Can we drop the subject now?"

"But it did nothing, it just tingled in, like, everywhere!"

"Yes, it seemed to cause an odd tingling in every single cell in my body too. I cannot explain it, Dean. I no longer have powers. So I do not know what was 'up' with that spell."

_Oh yeah. Kinda sensitive subject right there._

"If you would just let me check you over…"

"Cas, we've talked about this. You, me and Sammy all got hit equally. You checked on Sam, and he was fine. You're fine as well. And I feel fine too. So really, you don't have to."

"But without my Grace I could be missing something, Dean! I can't heal you anymore, or Sam. It worries me. I just want to make sure. Please."

"Fine. But I think I deserve something for my cooperation."

"Well, it is only reluctant cooperation, so I can't promise anything…"

"Hey, you still owe me a getting off thing."

Cas chuckled. "Fair enough. Now get up."

He gave Dean a thorough check-up, not stopping until he was completely satisfied. When he was done, the hunter sank back onto the couch. He was shirtless after that, and Cas felt his gaze getting drawn to the other's smooth chest. He licked his lips, drawing a chuckle from Dean this time.

"Weird, you know, to have you staring at any other part of me than my face."

Cas' gaze snapped up again. His vibrant blue eyes locked onto Dean's, and the hunter gulped. That stare would always hit straight home for him.

The angel slowly sank to his knees, never breaking eye contact with the hunter. Dean could feel his dick quickly hardening in his pants, and his breath became more laboured. Every touch was like electric shocks surging through his skin, into his body, to pool in his lower abdomen and dick.

Cas' fingers skittered across his thighs, nails lightly scraping over the denim. For a moment Dean's breath faltered, and Cas grinned. He leaned in, now finally breaking eye contact, and opened the hunter's fly _with his teeth_. All Dean could see right now was the back of Cas' head, his hair a mess, his face buried in Dean's groin.

He gave a soft groan, and Cas immediately stopped moving. "Don't get too greedy," he muttered against Dean's bulge. Dean could practically _feel_ Cas grin. "Sly bastard," he muttered, but the angel merely chuckled.

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd say you don't even want me to continue," he remarked. The hunter gave a soft moan and pressed his head back against the wall.

"Are you going to behave?"

"Fine!" Dean growled. "I'm behaving! Cas, please, don't leave me hanging…"

Cas chuckled again and continued to open Dean's fly, which was followed by him using his teeth to carefully bring down the rubber band that held up the hunter's boxers. Dean was desperately trying to contain himself, his hands clenching and his breath laboured, pupils blown wide as he looked down on Cas.

This was more intense than anything he'd ever tried before, perhaps because it was so new; it was his first blowjob from a dude after all. But something told him it wasn't just that. It was Cas' intensity. And the fact that the guy seemed to be a fucking pro at this, despite not having any experience with blowjobs either. The angel simply knew Dean, he knew what got him riled up, what pushed his buttons. And _damn_, it was hot.

And then finally, there was that sweet first contact; Cas' lips against his head, so gently. Except there was nothing sweet in the angel's actions. He was fucking _teasing_. And it was incredibly frustrating.

Cas pulled back a mere few millimetres, his hot breath skimming over Dean's cock, which was now starting to leak precome. The hunter groaned. "Cas…" But Cas didn't budge. "Not until you contain yourself," he responded.

"Well tie me up and gag me if you have to, then! This is too damn hard!"

The unintended pun made the shorter man throw back his head and laugh, leaving Dean hot and flustered and _really fucking frustrated_.

When he got over his giggle fits, Cas just grinned at Dean again. "You want me to tie you up and gag you?" The hunter squirmed a little – this was all really new to him. "Eh… Maybe. I don't know. I'd like to try."

The angel's grin changed into a sweet smile as he reached up a little and gently kissed Dean on the mouth. "Then we'll try," he replied. "But not today. Right now, the game is watching you work to deserve your orgasm."

Dean let out half a groan, but then swallowed the rest when he saw the fire in Castiel's eyes. He bit his lip instead, and Cas' gaze softened again.

"So good…" the angel purred.

Damn, if Dean had known earlier how much of a kinky son of a bitch Cas was, he would've gotten naked with the guy years ago.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Cas dragged the tip of his tongue over the vein on Dean's dick. When he reached the tip, he lapped up the precome that was welling up in a steady drip. He pressed the tip of his tongue carefully into the slit, and Dean threw his head back again and let out a sharp huff that was only just bordering on a groan.

Cas stopped moving again.

"Oh, come on, I tried!"

"Yes you did. And you're lucky I didn't pull back."

"You're evil."

"I was an angel, Dean."

"You know what I mean."

Dean could practically _feel_ Cas rolling his eyes, but the angel decided that instead of with another comment he would just shut the hunter up by taking his entire cock in his mouth.

This time Dean _did_ groan, loudly too. Cas pulled off to leave the other's dick exposed to the cold air, making him hiss softly.

"You're not even trying," he chastised his lover. Dean grabbed Cas' hair and pulled him up for a kiss. "You try making no sound at all when getting the best blowjob of your life," he growled into the other's mouth.

The angel pulled back with mischief in his eyes. "I accept that challenge for our next time," he remarked. "Now, you are going to be good for me and stay silent until I tell you that you can make noise again. Am I understood?"

His tone was commanding, but there was still a softness underneath it that seemed to ask Dean if he was on board with this. The hunter gulped and nodded, then shut his eyes tightly as if it might things easier.

_Oh, it really didn't._

The tight, wet, _hot_ sensation of Cas' mouth suddenly back on his dick made sound rumble in his chest, and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood – but he managed to stay silent. Cas rubbed his hands over Dean's thighs and hummed in approval, a hum that vibrated straight through the hunter's core.

Cas sunk down a little further, his tongue swirling and pressing against the hot hard member in his mouth. He could taste the precome that was still welling up into his mouth, and he swallowed it away, making Dean squirm.

God, it was torture for the hunter. The pressure, the wet heat, Cas suddenly _sucking hard_ and his cheeks hollowing around Dean's dick, _urgnh_. But he pressed down the sounds that kept threatening to erupt from him, fisting his hands into the fabric of the couch instead – something told him that if he would try to hold on to Cas it would be perceived as urging him on, and that was against the rules.

The angel now properly bobbed his head up and down, swallowing more often. Dean didn't give an inch, and Cas was rewarding him generously for it.

Dean suddenly felt a hint of teeth adding to all the stimulations, and God help him, he felt his brain melting. He was losing his mind fast. There was no way he could keep this up for much longer.

Cas pulled back, and Dean felt a flash of frustration. But before he could remark on it, the angel already spoke. "When you come," he said hoarsely. _Oh, God, his voice, he sounded so utterly fucked, his throat completely gone, like boulders rolling through gravel, like thunder, like Baby's engine, like sex on legs…_

"I want you to make all the noise you can when you come."

Dean nodded, delirious in his pleasure. He needed Cas' mouth back on his cock like _yesterday_, but the angel wasn't quite done yet.

"I want to taste you, Dean. I want you to come in my mouth, I want to swallow it all."

It sounded so straightforward, so direct, so honest. Cas would not blush in moments like these. He would speak his mind. Especially to Dean.

The hunter could only nod again.

And then Cas was back, right where he belonged, his mouth on Dean, the heat surging through his body. And now that Dean knew what was on his mind, his orgasm wasn't far off.

He could feel it build, his abdomen and balls tightening while even more heat flushed to his painfully throbbing cock, until Cas gave that final little _swallow_. It was the drop that burst the dam, and with a hoarse shout everything came flooding out, squirt after squirt of Dean's hot, salty-bitter spunk spilling down Castiel's throat.

And the angel swallowed it all, milking him all the way through, while Dean just held on to Cas like his life depended on it, saying his name over and over again, like a mantra, a prayer – "Cas, Cas, _ugnh_ Cas, damn, Cas, _Cas…_"

For about a minute he saw nothing but white.

When he finally came down from his high, Cas was lavishing him with kisses all the way down his neck, muttering "You were so good, you were perfect, you are so perfect Dean…" And Dean couldn't argue, he couldn't fight it – because Cas was speaking his mind, he was being so direct, there was nothing about that that the angel didn't mean or believe wholeheartedly. And the way he had made Dean feel, the hunter started believing it himself too.

He smiled weakly, exhausted after that mind-blowing orgasm, and carefully pressed Cas away to give him a once-over to, just as he expected, find his angel sporting a raging hard-on.

"That was amazing, Cas, thank you," he said. "But now it's my time to take care of you."

Cas looked down, almost as if he hadn't been aware, but when he locked gazes with Dean again, his pupils were almost completely engulfing his irises, his gaze hungrier than a starving wolf, and just as beautiful and terrifying.

Dean leaned forward and kissed his lover on the lips, softly, promisingly. He then swiftly sank down to his knees and unbuckled Cas' belt. He needed his post-orgasmic numb mind to not freak out that he was about to suck off his first cock.

He unzipped the angel's jeans, and suddenly the guy's dick was staring him in the face – apparently Cas liked to go commando. For a moment Dean thought he was going to freak out after all, but then he felt a hand on the side of his face.

He looked up. Cas' eyes were dark and hooded, but still filled with that intense love that only ever filled his gaze when he looked at Dean.

And Dean suddenly realised that _everything was okay_. This wasn't some dick. This was Cas.

He took a deep breath in, then breathed out again, and finally closed his lips around the tip of Cas' cock.

Cas groaned with the sensation of Dean's mouth, and _God_ it sounded properly fucked. Dean didn't understand why Cas had wanted to play a silence game with him – personally, he could listen to Cas making noises like that all day. And he was determined to draw more out of his angel.

The precome didn't taste nice, but after a few licks and swallows there was just his own saliva and the pure taste of Cas' cock filling his mouth, sweet _Cas_. He sank down on it, taking most of the length into his mouth, drawing another moan from the angel.

_Oh. That felt _good_._

The heat, the weight, the solid shape of the shorter man's member filling up his mouth, the pulsing with each heartbeat. Dean knew it right there and then – he was addicted to Cas' cock.

He gave an experimental suck, hollowing his cheeks, and drew another groan from the fallen angel.

"Dean…"

He smirked around his angel. Oh, this was _awesome_. Powerful and awesome. To make the guy that could break him apart with one gaze come completely undone with his tongue. No offence to the ladies, but Cas was just so much more _powerful_ than anything or anyone he'd ever been with. And he had tamed that ancient power to his beck and call.

He started bobbing his head up and down, slowly first to get into the rhythm and get to experiment with some tricks with his mouth. Too soon for his liking though he could feel the muscles under his hands twitch. Cas had been on edge for a long time now, and he was probably about to burst.

So Dean did the same thing as his angel had done earlier. He pulled back, receiving a whine for it, and looked up into vivid blue eyes.

"Let go for me, Cas. Let me taste you."

Cas let out a hoarse groan and carefully grabbed Dean to guide his cock back to the hunter's mouth. He started properly thrusting into it now, and after only three of those thrusts Dean could feel hot come pulse into his mouth, being accompanied by a hoarse shout from the angel. He tried his best to swallow it all, but he could feel some of it dribble from the corner of his mouth.

When Cas finally came down from his own high he sank down to the floor, where Dean was still kneeling. His eyes were dazed now, something Dean had never seen in any positive situations. But he liked the look right now; hair tussled, cheeks flushed, lips wet and red.

Cas broke through Dean's amazed observations by taking the hunter's face in his hands hand pulling him in for a kiss, lapping up the remains of his own come. Both men groaned, but Dean quickly chuckled.

"Dude, I am _way_ too tired for a round two."

Cas smiled and leaned his head against Dean's chest. "I agree," he breathed out.

"Doesn't mean we can't snuggle up in bed."

"I agree with that too."

"Guys," a sudden voice sounded. A voice filled with the pain of awkwardness.

Sam.

"This is the living room. Could you at least… tuck your tools away after your sword-fighting sessions?"

_Oh GOD._

"You know, just for once, you could just pretend like you didn't see anything and walk away, you know," Dean said as he put his dick back into his pants.

"Yeah, I could," Sam bit back. "Except I'm not your mom. I'm your little brother. So naturally I'm gonna give you shit for it and make you suffer with me."

"Bitch."

"Jerk. Now _please_, go to bed, so I can bleach out the couch and carpet."

Dean and Cas were about to walk out, but Sam quickly called after them.

"Hey, Cas? What do you think that spell was we got hit by today?"

Cas turned around. "I don't know, Sam. But it doesn't seem to have done any physical or psychological damage. I suppose we should count ourselves lucky."

Sam nodded.

"Thanks, Cas. 'Night."

"Goodnight, Sam."

~666~

"Hey Cas," an unfamiliar voice woke the couple, "remember how you said we got lucky?"

Dean opened his eyes.

In the doorway was a woman; a tall brunette, muscly and slightly lacking in curves, though hot. And she was wearing Sam's clothes.

Dean swallowed. Something here was very, very wrong. And he really didn't want to know what.

He turned around to see the face lying next to him; another woman. She had beautifully defined facial features, long lashes and a dimple in her chin. Her dark brown hair was about two inches over shoulder length and ridiculously unruly. Dean yelped and flew backwards to crash into a pile of blankets on the floor. The woman's eyes snapped open; they were like blue fire.

"Cas!?"

_Oh God._ His own voice, slightly hoarse but definitely… feminine…

He looked down.

Boobs were staring back up at him.

"Oh, you've gotta be _kidding_ me!"

He ran to the mirror. When he looked into it, he felt as if his brain was going cross-eyed. Instead of his own face and body, a woman was looking back at him. She was the same height, was wearing the same clothes, and had similar physical and facial features, the same vibrant green eyes, long lashes and freckles. The same bow-legs. Hell, she even had the hand-print scar on her arm.

But it was a _woman_. She had boobs. She had hips. She had dirty-blonde hair that came halfway down her back. A part of it was hanging down in front of his right eye, and he brought up a slightly calloused but feminine hand to brush it behind his ear. Now he knew how Sam felt. When it came to long hair, at least.

Cas had climbed of bed as well now, and Dean turned around to face him and his little brother. Or sister. Oh, this was already proving to be a major headache.

"Dean, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the older Winchester answered in a daze. His voice felt so… strange. And now that he saw Cas in full female glory, he couldn't help but stare.

He (or she) was still quite tall, just like the brothers. But damn, there were curves _everywhere_. Cas probably had the most womanly body of them all; round hips, slight hourglass figure without really being skinny (not that there was anything wrong with skinny or wiry, Dean just _really _liked these curves on Cas, and to be fair he did still look slightly athletic), and breasts that had to be at least a D-cup. At _least_. The grey AC/DC T-shirt fell loosely around his upper body, and his bare legs were sticking out underneath.

Cas looked divine.

"Dean?" A voice that would earn millions if it went into a jazz band, hoarse, low, and beautiful.

"You have boobs."

"Yes, so I have noticed."

"No, you don't get it, Cas. Sam has boobs. You have boobs. I have boobs. _We all have boobs._"

"Yes, Dean, boobs galore," Cas said impatiently. "Now, please -"

"Did you just say 'boobs galore'?" Sam interrupted the angel.

Cas frowned in annoyance. "Well, yes, but -"

Dean threw his head back and laughed, his long hair falling down like silk and shaking around him.

"I don't see what's so funny," Cas spat at his lover.

"Good thing I do," Dean retorted.

"Well, at least you can't exactly say you're 'manly as hell' anymore."

That got the hunter to shut up. "Not funny, Cas," he grumbled. "And I so can. Women can be manly as hell, in a very feminine way."

Sam snorted. "I hope you realise how logical that sounds?"

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

"Okay," Cas interrupted the banter, "I think we should perhaps get some breakfast and then figure out how to turn this back."

"And I want to know how we should refer to each other," Dean added. "My mind is giving me a headache with all the pronouns."

Sam nodded. "Same here. Let's go for her and she. To be honest, I don't really feel like I'm a guy at the moment, so that'll work just fine for me." Castiel agreed. That just left Dean, who grumbled something about chick-flick moments and then reluctantly agreed.

The three women went to have breakfast, just like Castiel had proposed. Dean wondered for a moment whether food would taste differently now, but she found it to still taste like eggs and bacon. That was a relief at least.

The real stress came after.

"Sam, I gotta hit the can."

"What do you want me to do, hold your hand?"

"Hey, I'm pretty sure you can sympathise with me on this one! Come on, dude, any ideas?"

Castiel leaned in from behind.

"It's called sitting down, Dean," she said as she planted a kiss on Dean's cheek.

"There's your answer," Sam said as she started doing the dishes. "Now, please, don't bother me with these things again. Just use your brain."

Dean grumbled a bit as she walked back to her room, but let it go.

Peeing as a woman was the _weirdest sensation ever_. Satisfying, yes, but… weird. It was comfortingly similar to peeing with a dick, but she felt as if there was more surface getting touched. As weird as that might sound.

But that was the easy part. The hard part was wiping.

Well, not exactly hard, after all it wasn't rocket science, but she was going to feel up her vagina. She wasn't used to having a vagina. To touching one and feeling the touches.

She got it over as quickly as possible, feeling properly weirded out, and quickly joined her girlfriend and sister in the library. (And yeah, even though they had agreed to refer to each other as women, it still felt weird. Dean had a brother, not a sister. And a boyfriend. Except Dean was now a she. And she had a sister and a girlfriend. _This had better not last long._)

"Please tell me you've found something. _Anything._"

Sam rolled her eyes and put on bitch-face #27. "Dean, we've literally been here for two minutes. Get your ass over here and help us."

Dean groaned, but joined them nevertheless. Research had never been her favourite thing, but in this situation she was very sure that every bit of effort was needed to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

After two hours they still had nothing.

"Come on!" Dean exclaimed. "These guys wrote books on transgender werewolves before being transgender was even publicly recognised, why is there nothing on gender-changing spells!?"

Cas came walking over and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "We'll find something, Dean, don't worry," she said softly. Dean lifted her hand to squeeze Cas'. "I hope we do, 'cause I'm not in the mood to find out what periods feel like."

Sam let out a snort.

"Shut up, Samantha."

"Bite me."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

It took another hour before Dean was the one to actually find something. "Thank God!" was the cue for Sam and Cas to swoop in to side her.

"Okay, so, the book says we're gonna need four raw eggs -"

"Are you sure this is not Grandma Letter's recipe?"

"Can it, Sam, at least I found something. So, yeah, four eggs, a – okay, a honey badger's privates…"

Cas nodded. "It makes sense. Honey badgers are very aggressive and riled with testosterone."

"Fantastic. We also need a the blood of a virgin man and woman. Children are good too. We don't need to do any sacrifices, about 100ml from both should do fine. Then there's some fancy herbs, and badabing badaboom, we all got dicks again!"

"Yeah," Sam spoke up as she leaned over Dean's shoulder and pointed at the page, "but it needs to be done at the full moon. Which is due in two days."

Dean groaned.

"Well, at least it gives us a tiny bit of time to find the honey badger privates. They aren't as easy to come by nowadays that the Angel Express is down."

"Dean."

"Sorry Cas. You know I love you."

It was silent for a moment. Then Cas leaned in for a gentle kiss. "I love you too," she replied softly. It was only then that Dean realised this was the first time she had said this to Cas. She smiled. It might not have been romantic or a big moment, but simple and quick. And it was meant. It felt right.

Sam cleared her throat and quickly got up. "Well, I'll let you two to it. I'm off to find some honey badger privates."

Dean gave her little sister a grateful nod. "See ya later, Sammy." "Yeah yeah, just enjoy the time I'm giving you."

The older Winchester turned to the fallen angel. "Well, I don't know about you, Cas, but I'm kinda curious in what you feel like in a woman's body."

Castiel tilted her head, her hair falling over her shoulder. "You're not upset by the change in my vessel?"

"Hey, it's still you, isn't it?" Dean said as she slowly started rubbing the angel's arms. "It's not a problem, Cas. I know my way around a woman's body from past experience. But still, this feels… new. I wanna explore."

A small smile spread on Castiel's face. "Okay." She leaned in for a kiss.

There was no stubble, no rough hands, less corners. Everything was soft and warm and different.

But even with these differences, it was still Cas. It was still Dean. And it all felt just right.

Dean took Castiel's wrist and coaxed her towards the bedroom. Their movements were slow and careful. This was another exploration, nothing that should be rushed into.

When they had closed the door behind them, Dean slowly took Castiel's shirt off. Of course she wasn't wearing a bra, there weren't any in the bunker. Her full breasts were exposed, along with the lightest of abs. Her vivid blue eyes were full of intensity again as she returned the favour.

And then they were both standing there, two topless women. Castiel brought her hands up to Dean's waist, feeling the soft, warm skin, and let them roam upwards to the hunter's breasts. They were smaller than Castiel's, but that really didn't matter.

"You are beautiful," the angel said softly. Dean was mesmerised by the feeling of those hands on her skin, on how her own body felt under that touch. "More than before?" she said hoarsely.

Castiel chuckled and undid Dean's pants. "Different. But equally beautiful," she responded.

Dean smiled, suddenly feeling oddly giddy. She undid Castiel's pants as well, and then they were both naked. "You're beautiful too," the hunter allowed herself to say. _God_, this was chick-flick extreme. But she honestly couldn't give a shit.

She closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against Castiel's.

Everything was soft, and warm, and she could feel the boobs between them so well it was odd. It reminded her a little of their erections rubbing against each other. Except it was totally different. Or not? She didn't know. She didn't care. She just wanted to press herself against this warmth, against this soft body.

In a tangle of limbs they managed to fall down on the bed, the sudden drop coaxing a laugh out of both of them. That was soon forgotten though as they looked at each other again. For a moment everything seemed to stop.

But then Dean straddled Castiel and plunged forward, burying her face in the angel's neck, in her soft dark hair, rubbing her mouth and nose against her neck. Feeling everything, needing it all. She inhaled deeply and was surprised and happy to find it still smelled like Cas.

Castiel arched upwards, pressing her body against Dean's as much as possible. Her hands went straight for the hunter's hair, which was softer than silk between her fingers. She used it to pull her lover in closer, a soft moan escaping her lips when she felt a hickey being sucked onto a sensitive spot in her neck.

Dean can already smell it; that husky, slightly earthy scent of sex. Of a woman's arousal. It's been a while since she smelled that.

She pulled away from Castiel's grasp with a smile, and peppered kisses down her neck and chest. She gave a quick, playful suck on the angel's nipple, who arched up again with a hoarse "_Dean…_" But Dean knew it was encouragement, coaxing her onwards, downwards. Her lips skimmed Castiel's soft stomach, which retracted in small huffs from the ticklish touches, and all the time Dean's hands slid down her sides along with it.

And then, there it was. The source of that husky scent. Dean wanted to bury her face in it, but decided to take it a bit slower. That turned out to be the better option, because when she breathed on it, her fingers playing with the down on her lower abdomen, Cas rose up a little with a "Dean? Dean what are you…"

Dean looked up, her other hand rubbing soothing circles on Cas' thigh. "Relax, Cas," she said. "I know what I'm doing here. Just trust me."

The angel gave a small nod and went to lie back again to give her abs a bit of rest. Dean smiled, then leaned in, and placed a careful kiss on the lips down there, not bothered by the dark curly hairs that covered them. Cas let out a soft gasp at this, and Dean looked up.

"You okay, Cas? You want me to continue?"

Castiel's pupils were blown, her lids hooded. "Yes, Dean," she answered with a husky voice. "Please."

Dean let her fingers slip in. "Damn, Cas, you're so wet already," she said in awe. "Well, I'm being taken care of so -" another gasp as Dean found Castiel's clit – "so well…"

The hunter chuckled, then turned a bit more serious. "Always," she muttered against her angel's sex. Then she dived in, one finger sliding in while her tongue found that sensitive little bundle of nerves again, making Cas arch up again, moaning her name.

One hand working the wet hot entrance, one hand pressed against the inside of Castiel's thigh, tongue swirling and lapping and tasting. _God_, Castiel tasted so good. Her taste divine, her moans sinful. Dean looked up once to see the angel was playing with her own nipples, gasping at all the stimulation. It was a beautiful sight.

It didn't take much more than that before Cas' muscles locked up, her hands flying down to tangle themselves into Dean's hair as she came with a hoarse "_Dean!_" And the hunter worked her through it, lapping at her lips while they were getting drenched.

And when Cas was done, Dean reached up and pressed their mouths together, sharing the taste. She could feel their breasts pressed together, and rolled her body to increase that feeling, the friction on her nipples.

Cas put her own hand between Dean's legs, and all she needed to do was press two fingers inside to make Dean's body lock up as well before coming all over the angel's hand.

_So that's how that felt._

Dean would never look at another woman the same way again.

~666~

"Come on, Dean, Cas, get off your lazy asses! It's nearly midnight!"

Dean groggily opened her eyes. Even after three days Sam's female voice wasn't something she felt completely familiar with. Castiel's voice, on the other hand… Oh yes. Especially the way she said Dean's name. In a hundred different ways at least.

Speaking of the angel, she was staring right at Dean. Or at her face, at least.

"Cas, what are you doing?"

"Counting your freckles. I want to know if you have the same amount as a man."

"I probably will. Does that mean you'll be staring at my face again like this after the transformation?"

Castiel smiled. "Of course, Dean. Why would I not? You are beautiful."

"Yeah, you mentioned that," the hunter said with a slight blush.

"You don't mind, do you?"

This made Dean smile. He leaned in and planted a small kiss on the angel's lips. "Of course not."

"_Damn it, Dean!_ I'm freezing my ass off out here!"

"What do you say, Cas, shall we get our old bodies back?"

Castiel smiled. "Let's."

The ritual was short and simple, and just like with the spell, all they noticed was a tingling sensation all over. "Well, I guess we'll just wake up with dicks again," Dean said. Sam gave a short nod. "Let's hope so."

They all went back to bed. Dean was usually the big spoon, but today it was Castiel who pressed her breasts against Dean's back. It felt nice.

It felt nice too to wake up to Castiel's morning wood pressing into the cleft of his ass.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And a little Christmas chapter for you :) Merry Christmas, and I hope you all have a fantastic day, even if you're reading this long after Christmas has passed! Now, please, leave a little comment, tell me, what little situation would you like to see the boys in next? i'm more than happy to oblige :)

~666~

"Dean, why is there a copy of _Busty Asian Beauties_ on our bed -"

"Boobs galore!" Dean exclaimed as he threw his hands into the air and laughed.

"I don't find that funny, Dean," the former angel said with a slight sulk. Dean quickly walked over to him. "Good thing I have more than enough humour to make up for the lack of yours," he said as he pressed a kiss against Castiel's lips.

"I'm funny!"

"I know, Cas, I know, you are. You just sometimes don't quite get human humour."

Castiel didn't deem that comment worthy with an answer.

"Oh come on, Cas. Cheer up. Stop sulking. It's Christmas."

"Christmas is a holiday completely fabricated by humans for commercialism."

"No it's not, it's the birthday of Jesus!"

Castiel raised his eyebrows. "Jesus was not born in December."

Dean let out a frustrated sigh. "Come on Cas, don't be such a spoilsport. It's not about that for me, or for any other Christmas-celebrating human being. It's about… about fun, and being together with loved ones and family. And being happy."

The angel huffed.

"Cas, please. Sam, tell him!" Dean suddenly shouted out through the open door of the bedroom. Footsteps sounded, and Sam stuck his head into the room. "Tell Cas what?"

"Not to spoil Christmas."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Cas, you can't do that. If Dean's being a dick again, just wait it out. Be mad at him tomorrow. Come on, man, it's Christmas."

"So you keep saying," Cas responded. The younger Winchester rolled his eyes. "Okay, Dean. Your angel, your responsibility. Show him the joys of Christmas. I'm off to get some stuff for a proper meal for tonight." And he was gone again.

"Well that was fucking useless," Dean muttered, but Castiel gave him a soft nudge. "What did Sam mean with that? How are you supposed to show me the joys of Christmas?"

The hunter sighed. "I guess Sam had a point. Okay, I'm sorry for this morning, I didn't realise it would make you mad. Will you forgive me?"

Castiel tilted his head, slightly confused but accepting nevertheless. "Of course I will, Dean. Might I ask why this sudden surrender?" Dean let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, then smiled. "Joy number one of Christmas, Cas: no fights, no quarrels. Peace on Earth."

A smile started to appear on Castiel's face. "I believe I am starting to understand why Christmas is so widely celebrated."

"Yeah yeah, don't get all cocky about it," Dean huffed. "Come on, let's go outside. I wanna make a snowman."

~666~

Castiel and Dean went back inside when Sam returned from his shopping errand, both completely soaked and freezing, but laughing. It was amazing to see. Dean actually had a genuine smile on his face, and Castiel was laughing. Really laughing. He still had a few snowflakes in his hair, which were now melting. Sam shook his head with a smile as he walked ahead of them, towards the kitchen.

Castiel wanted to walk further into the bunker, but Dean stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, Cas. You can't just walk on. You're ignoring a very important Christmas thing."

"What would that be, Dean?" the angel asked, genuine curiosity in his voice and eyes.

Dean pointed up. "Mistletoe," he said with a grin.

"What Christmas meaning is there to mistletoe?"

The hunter almost looked genuinely shocked. "Don't you know!?" The grin was back. "I guess I'm going to have to show you."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Castiel's.

Castiel was hardly phased anymore by Dean's public shows of affection these days, so he happily reciprocated, quickly deepening the kiss into something dirtier, until both of them were groaning and rubbing their erections against each other.

"NO MORE SEX IN THE HALLWAY!"

Dean and Castiel flew apart. Sam was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, wearing a flowery apron, his hands on his hips. He might look like a mother moose at the moment, but it was one hell of a scary one.

"Honest to God, next time you guys can try and clean the floor and walls! It's a bitch, I can tell you. Now behave, so that I don't have to supervise you two and have my turkey burn."

"Yes ma'am," the men muttered in unison, then looked up at each other and started to laugh again. Sam just shook his head again and walked back into the kitchen. "You two are pathetic sometimes."

Dean hastily followed his little brother into the kitchen. "Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you're busy and all with the turkey, but Cas and I are kinda freezing. Could you maybe make your special hot chocolate? The way you did it when we were kids?"

Sam smiled. He remembered that. They did it whenever it was cold and John had left them behind again on a hunt. Dean would supervise his little brother while he experimented with recipes like soup, casseroles, or, most often, hot chocolate. He had perfected it into a mixture of molten Belgian chocolate, a little bit of nutmeg, cinnamon and cayenne pepper, with a big dollop of whipped cream on top.

"Sure, Dean. Why don't you get a fire going?"

Dean nodded. "Thanks, Sammy." He quickly rushed back to Cas, who was shivering in the living room.

About ten minutes later they were lying against the couch in front of the fireplace in a big pile of pillows and blankets, both cupping their hands around a mug of hot chocolate.

"See, told you Christmas is a good thing."

"I never said it wasn't."

"Shut up and drink your chocolate."

~666~

Dinner was awesome, of course. Sam had found a recipe from the 1940's somewhere in the bunker and had added some of his own ideas to it. The three men had sat around the table, filling the air with the sound of cutlery, talking and laughter. The hunters had shared stories of one or two Christmases that stuck out to them, and Castiel had told them the story of how Gabriel had really told Mary that she was pregnant with Jesus. It had apparently included quite a lot of swearing and three caramel-coated bananas. Some angels liked to say there had been a fourth one, but no-one was really sure what had happened to that one, so it wasn't usually mentioned.

Now, all three men were sitting in front of the fire again, each holding a present.

The first gifts were all sweaters from Sam, each with the first letter of their name on it. "Hey, so what if I got the idea from Harry Potter?" he shrugged. "I like it. And Cas can use some warm clothes right now."

The angel nodded. "I am very grateful, Sam. Thank you."

The next presents to be opened were a blue scarf and woolly hat for Castiel and earmuffs for Sam. "So we won't keep you up at night," Dean said with a wink. His younger brother rolled his eyes, and Castiel leaned in for a chaste kiss. "Thank you, Dean."

The last presents were for the brothers; _The picture of Dorian Gray_ by Oscar Wilde for Sam, and a cassette with the latest AC/DC and Led Zeppelin music for Dean. He looked up in wonder. "Cas, you got us Christmas presents?"

"Sam told me to do so," the angel explained. "Do you like it?"

Both Winchesters broke into a smile. "Definitely," Sam said, and Dean nodded. "What he said."

Castiel smiled back. "I'm glad."

For a moment they all sat there in content silence. Until Cas spoke up again.

"Don't think I'm not following Sam's advice from this morning though, Dean. You're going to pay for your prank tomorrow."

"Oh come on!" Dean exclaimed. "Didn't I make it up to you? What about all the stuff we did today?"

Cas grinned and shrugged. "It's Christmas," was all he had to say.

Then he looked back up at Dean again. "Although, I do know a way you _could perhaps_ make it up…"

Smug bastard.

"Okay, I don't have to know," Sam laughed. "Come on, guys, just another hour or two without sex. You think you can handle it?"

Dean looked at Castiel, at the promise that lay in his gaze. He grinned.

"Yeah, I think we can manage."


End file.
